Many mobile devices, in particular electronic communication devices and media devices, are designed as foldable or slidable devices in order to provide small-size mobile devices which still have extensive functionality when opened. In some cases, the folding allows to protect some of the functional elements from damage by folding them into a rigid shell. In others, the functionality of a device may differ in closed and opened position. For example, a keyboard will always require a certain amount of space due to the large number of keys and the size of a human finger. Laptops and other mobile computing devices which include keyboards are generally folded in half, with the keyboard on one device half and the display on another. Also, large display screens are desirable on many electronic devices, e.g. for ease of handling and reading characters on a screen, or for viewing multimedia content on a mobile device.